


Heir To The Vampire Lord Of The North

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Human Mark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), mild blasphemy, plot if you squint, power bottom Haechan, side!Johnyong - Freeform, vampire Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Donghyuck was not allowed to the party, instead left to die an early death from immortal life due to boredom at home, where there was nothing to do but solve ridiculous quizzes.Luckily, he was saved from that terrible fate, when Johnny brought home a "gift" in the form of one peculiar (and very hot) human, seeking to interview a vampire. In his endless generosity, Donghyuck was very willing to give Mark answers, and maybe something more...





	Heir To The Vampire Lord Of The North

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> I never had so many requests for a fic, I was baffled. I hope this is to your satisfaction, I really tried to incorporate everything that was suggested to me, because I really liked all the ideas, despite normally not being able to write off suggestions haha.
> 
> This has nothing to do with my other vampire AU, like, at all.
> 
> TW: mentions of death

If Donghyuck was completely honest, there wasn’t much to complain about in his life. But he found great joy in whining, so he nit-picked whenever possible.

He lived in a grand castle, but especially the far corners often weren’t heated to his satisfaction, a major problem he’d complain to their house keeper about, until Kun was ready to snap his neck. A little broken neck wouldn’t kill him, but Donghyuck usually let the poltergeist to it when he seemed ready to unleash his wrath.

The library was stacked with books, so many of them there was a map to avoid getting lost in there, but where was the newest release of from his favourite erotica author? It was scandalous and he’d announce the outdatedness and gapping holes in the collection to the head of library at length, until Renjun started throwing books at him.

But the main problem was: boredom.

Donghyuck was baffled how his mentor Johnny had even survived multiple centuries without literally dying from it, when he had only been turned 13 years ago and was already starting to get so annoyed, he voluntarily went on walks around the castles’ gardens.

Like, that shit was for grandpas!

And young, handsome, charming vampires, apparently.

Johnny had gone to Jaehyun’s party, and despite Donghyuck announcing he wanted to tag along and find someone to pass the night with, his mentor had left him behind.

As punishment for plucking apart Xiaojun’s flower fields or something. Ridiculous! He had made bouquets from that to decorate the echoing hallways of the castle, and make it seem less like a haunted fortress from the war. Not to mention, all their gardener had to do was wave his hands and hundreds of new ones would grow from the cold earth.

Overall, it was simply intolerable and Donghyuck would whine the next chance he got. Once Johnny was back.

For now he was stuck at home, though, not even dressed in more than boxer pants. He was lying upside down from the sofa in the (warm) living room on the first floor, trying to find a “famous Incubus, that infiltrated the court of Lord Dong Sicheng during the 13th century”. The first and last letter both were Ns and he had 8 in total, but Donghyuck hadn’t even been alive back then. These quizzes the court of the Vampire Lady of the South kept releasing for entertainment were much too difficult to solve! He’d write a complaint-letter, demanding a junior version for vampires younger than a billion years.

Donghyuck briefly considered searching for Taeil to ask, because Taeil was old as fuck, and while he didn’t gossip himself, he still knew everything, but was interrupted by voices from the hallway that easily carried into the comfort of his living room.

Well, technically speaking it was Johnny’s study. Details.

Yes, the castle was huge and old, with thick stone walls, but you wouldn’t believe how easily sound travelled. Especially when your ears were as good as Donghyuck’s.

Someone was giggling hysterically and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Great. So Johnny had brought himself a snack. Just great. And what did he get? Boredom and unsolvable quizzes. However, as the unfamiliar voice continued to speak, he perked up.

That was an unmistakably male voice. And everyone knew, that there was someone in the house who got extremely jealous of any other male even close to Johnny. Let alone becoming dinner. Donghyuck was excepted from that, because apparently he was too lame in Taeyong’s eyes to count as a threat. Quite rude, if you asked Donghyuck, but he also didn’t exactly want the Incubus to breathe down his neck how he did with every other inhabitant of the castle when he feared his beloved Johnny’s personal space too invaded.

This had to be somewhat interesting, Donghyuck decided, and folded up his quiz to complete later, before tying his red silk robe and marching towards the door that led into the grand entrance hall.

However, he immediately regretted checking when his eyes fell on Taeyong shamelessly grinding up against Johnny, shirt Satan knew where, intentions abundantly clear.

“Oh my fucking god, can you please stop doing your dirty business in the fucking hallway, this is traumatising and disgusting! It’s bad enough to have to listen to you going at is for hours and hours, but just fucking do it somewhere the sound is trapped at least a little, I’m simply trying to figure out this quiz in peace and quiet, and what do I get? Horny Incubus and old-gru…” Donghyuck’s gaze landed on the human, that was hanging onto the handrail for dear life, face deep red. He stared back at Donghyuck with unconcealed panic. Oh, hello, that was a snack if Donghyuck every saw one! “Oh, who’s that?”

The human’s eyes dropped down to where Donghyuck knew his bronze skin was on display, the robe showing much more than a regular shirt would. His cheeks darkened further, before he pointedly looked away. Cute!

“Haechannie.” Johnny smiled, using his nickname because he was probably going to try and make him do something he didn’t want to. “I brought you a gift from the party. This is Mark. He studies vampires and would like to have an interview with one. Sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

In other words, Johnny should have been the one to give that interview but would much rather fuck the living daylights out of Taeyong right now, so it was up to him to entertain the human.

Donghyuck gave Mark a once over. He was a bit taller than himself, and though what he was wearing looked a little odd on him, it didn’t hide that he seemed to have a good build to him. Not to mention, it took some special sort of person to research vampires, didn’t it? Donghyuck couldn’t deny he was curious to find out why this Mark-person had chosen that specific topic of research. Plus, he would definitely tap that.

“Hm. I guess my quiz could wait a little. Do you know how to play chess?” Donghyuck inquired and Mark weakly nodded. Everything was easier over a round of chess. And maybe, he could get more out of the evening than just a mundane conversation…

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his mentor and boyfriend who were dry fucking in the damn hallway, and finally, Mark’s attention was back on him.

“Let’s leave those two to it, this way please.” Donghyuck gestured to the door and felt Mark’s eyes linger on his chest just a beat too long.

Oh yes, he’d definitely get more out of this. He’d just have to push the human the right direction…

 

Or maybe not. Because Mark had an honest to lucifer note pad with him, that he had flipped open and wrote something onto with his pencil, before looking up at Donghyuck.

He was busy setting the beautifully carved chess pieces on the marble table into which the board was embedded, but he took the time to hold the human’s glance until Mark got shy and looked away.

“So, uh… is it okay if I just ask questions? Just tell me if they’re too personal.”

“Too personal?” Donghyuck chirped, batting his lashes “What were you going to ask? I don’t mind letting a handsome young man know how long my dick is, if he’s interested.”

Mark sucked in a sharp breath and stared at his notepad like it was much more interesting that it could possibly really be.

“That’s- that’s not what I meant.” He stuttered. “I wanted to start with, uh… your name! What’s your name?”

“Urgh, so boring.” Donghyuck blew his hair out of his face but decided to indulge the human. It wasn’t like it wasn’t already out there that they were vampires. It was only that no one believed it. Those living far enough away to never have met them, much less being to the castle, would just shrug it off as fairy tales.

Whatever made them sleep at night.

“Well, most call me Haechan.” Donghyuck started off “But my whole name would be Donghyuck, first Heir to the Vampire Lord of the North.” He rattled down and Mark struggled to scribble into his book.

“And how old are you?” Mark asked, deep in concentration, none of the stuttering and blushing left, like someone had flipped a switch. It’d be a lie to say it wasn’t hot.

“Nineteen.” Donghyuck grinned, knowing his fangs would show, but Mark glanced up and didn’t seem fazed. That only made him want to push more, so Mark would return to his messy, panicked state.

“But I assume you’ve been nineteen for some time, right?”

“Aw, you’re so smart! I love smart men, they’re so sexy!”

Mark stared at him, and there the blush was, slowly creeping back on his cheeks. Donghyuck internally cheered.

“I… uh… thank you?”

“You’re welcome, cutie. Anyway, I’ve was turned into a vampire 13 years ago, but I’ll never be a day older than nineteen.”

“I see.” Mark muttered, and turned back to his notes. “So you actually don’t age? You don’t die?”

“No.”

“But something has to kill you, doesn’t it?”

Donghyuck tutted at the human “Of course, Markie… but how dumb do you think I am, offering that to you?”

Mark hummed and nodded, seemingly getting the unbeatable logic in Donghyuck’s wise words.

“So, you’re the heir to the Lord of the North… what does that mean? Who’s the Lord? Johnny?”

“Yep, the old geezer. And being heir means I’ll become Lord when he dies… or rather if. Until further notice, I’m under his guidance, meaning he’ll look out for me but I have to listen to him. Or pretend to listen.”

“Fascinating. Is there a whole society of vampires living among us?”

“Not only vampires. Don’t let any of Johnny’s friends hear you, some of them don’t have a lot of scruples about killing a human, even if he’s Johnny’s guest.” Donghyuck warned, and Mark around with a worried expression.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“No worries, no one heard you yet. It’d be so sad about your hot ass going to waste before anyone even got to see it naked that wasn’t your mom.”

Mark cleared his throat, but his ears were pink. Donghyuck mindlessly started playing with the white bishop in front of him. Donghyuck always played the white set, though no actual chess seemed to take place tonight.

He didn’t mind. What he did mind was, that Mark wasn’t quite rising to his baiting how he wanted to. He’d have to push harder… make him snap. Some people wouldn’t hesitate to pin you down on a sofa and have your way with you if you pushed enough. Donghyuck was speaking from experience here.

But looking at Mark, he doubted that would happen. And it was fine. He loved having the upper hand, making the human squirm and blush.

“But you said you were turned. So, you were human at some point, too, weren’t you?” Mark asked, eyes suddenly focussed on Donghyuck again, curiosity shimmering in them.

“Anything supernatural was once human.” Donghyuck replied, staring back while twirling the chess piece.

“But I feel like you have something against humans…”

“Oh no, I personally don’t. I mean, I’d die without blood, so there’s that. Some of the people living here, however, made some unpleasant experiences, which is why they decided to live far away from them, under Johnny’s protection.”

Mark nodded, taking more notes. But Donghyuck really wasn’t here to talk about anyone else’s sob story. And not his own, either. Mark looked like he’d inquire on that next, so Donghyuck decided to spin the conversation to his own advantage.

“Why aren’t you asking the important questions?” he asked, leaning his elbow on the chessboard. A few Pawns, his King, Queen, and remaining Bishop fell over and started rolling over the table. Mark squeaked and reached forward, trying to save them. He managed to grab two, before his fingers bumped into Donghyuck’s chest, bare from how the fabric of the silk was falling open.

As if he had gotten burnt, Mark pulled away, eyes wide and cheeks flushed anew. Donghyuck felt a rush of excitement.

“Sorry.”

Donghyuck smirked and leaned farther towards the human, hearing his heartbeat thunder. Mark couldn’t keep his eyes up, instead he glanced down again, but Donghyuck wasn’t shy. Quite the contrary. Mark was this mix of hot and cute he loved, and he certainly wanted his attention, hoping to push this the direction Mark was probably already thinking about right now.

“What’s your next question?” Donghyuck purred and Mark’s fingers were shaking when he pulled the pad back up.

“Uuuuh… what powers does a vampire hold that differ from those of a normal human?” he asked, visibly trying to calm himself. But he didn’t manage to go back to the collected scholar that he had just been.

“Hm… I don’t have to breathe, so I can give some pretty nice blow jobs.”

Mark’s pencil broke off where he grabbed it too tightly.

“That… that… that’s improper! We aren’t married! You’re a guy!” he whispered.

“But you know what a blow job is!” he pointed out and Mark started to squirm under his eyes “Aren’t you interested?” Donghyuck asked, making his voice whiny “I saw how you looked at Taeyong earlier. And at me…”

“No. I. God!” Mark groaned and took a deep breath. “We shouldn’t talk about such sinful things!” he whispered with urgency and Donghyuck threw him a pout. “So, I… uh…” Mark stared at him and obviously forgot what he wanted to say.

“There’s no one here who would tell on us! It’s not like you get a tattoo “Not a virgin anymore” or anything.” Donghyuck pointed out.

Mark seemed to genuinely contemplate it, and Donghyuck just waited for him to finally give in…

But then he pulled his note pad back up.

“Are there more vampires living here?” he asked, voice steady, but a bit too high. Donghyuck was winning this, he’d just have to make the final hit.

“No, there’s just me and Johnny here.” Donghyuck got off his chair and made sure his robe dropped a little lower, revealing his shoulders just so, as he sat down on top of the table, one leg over the other. He stared down on Mark. But the human didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking up, only his red ears giving away he was very well aware of Donghyuck getting closer.

“How often do you drink?”

“That depends.” Donghyuck purred and leaned down, so he was hovering close to Mark’s ear. “Do you want me to bite you? It feels good. People have orgasmed from less.”

Mark jerked backwards, eyes wide and dark. “N-no.”

“Aw.” Donghyuck licked his lips “You smell pretty good, that’s too bad.”

“Johnny said he wasn’t going to.” Mark stuttered.

“Maybe he did. But do I look like Johnny?” Donghyuck blinked his lashes.

Mark didn’t reply, but Donghyuck heard him swallow thickly as he tapped the pencil against his notes. The soft sounds of someone screaming filtered through the door and Donghyuck internally sighed, distracted from his ultimate goal of getting Mark into the same position.

Apparently, the Incubus’ cries were loud enough for human ears to hear, because Mark perked up and looked around in obvious worry.

“Do you hear that?”

“I do.” Donghyuck nodded and held the human’s gaze for a few beats, watching him try and hear more, but, with one final cry, it stopped. Finally. It was simply gross to hear them all the time, especially knowing it was Johnny behind this.

“What was that?” Mark asked, clinging onto his pad for dear life.

“Want to find out what can make someone scream in ecstasy like that?” Donghyuck smirked, one fang digging into his lower lip.

Mark scooted backwards, obviously having mis-understood, but Donghyuck caught him by the lapel of his jacket and pulled him closer.

“They’re fucking, that’s why Taeyong’s screaming. Because it feels good as hell.” He whispered into the human’s ear. Mark made a choked off whining noise and the vampire let go.

“But… it’s sin.” Mark whispered back.

“And who decides what is sin?” Donghyuck asked, legs swinging a little where he was now sitting on the table facing Mark. Half the chess set was on the floor already, but Donghyuck didn’t care, and neither did Mark anymore.

“Well.” The human looked up at the ceiling for a second. “God.”

“And why did he make it feel so good, if it wasn’t to be enjoyed, hm?” Donghyuck reached out and started tracing the stitching of the jacket Mark wore. “Think about it! Don’t you think it’s those people you humans keep listening to, despite them only being hungry for power and money, who decide it’s a sin? To make your lives more miserable and you more obedient?”

“I…I don’t know?” Mark mumbled and raked his eyes up and down Donghyuck slowly.

“See?” Donghyuck spread his legs a bit further and Mark’s head snapped up, blushed face turned to Donghyuck again. “How about you give it a try? See if you like it?” he purred, fingers ghosting over Mark’s neck now, feeling blood run under them.

“But my parents…”

“And how should they know, hm?” Donghyuck pushed himself off the table and onto Mark’s legs, who squeaked and tensed under him, despite Donghyuck not even pressing down on him yet. “Just one night with me, and the only thing you lose is that silly social construct of virginity they hold up so high. I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll forget about those priests trying to tell you how you have to live your life.”

Mark whimpered and then he grabbed onto Donghyuck’s thighs, fingers digging into the bare flesh. The vampire smiled to himself. Staying home had turned out not to be that terrible, after all.

“Tell me you want it, and I’m all yours.” Donghyuck whispered into Mark’s ear that was hot and red.

“Yes, I want it. I want you.” Mark breathed, and Donghyuck smiled. He scooted forward, grabbing Mark’s face with both hands at the same time, angling his head up.

The first kiss was sweet, light, just on the lips. Mark was so tense, it felt like kissing a doll, and Donghyuck couldn’t have that. So, he slowly started circling his hips, knowing exactly how he’d press into the human under him.

The effect was immediate. As Donghyuck felt the hard dick under his ass and moved against it, Mark’s hands tightened on his thighs and a small groan left his lips, where it got swallowed by Donghyuck’s. It filled him with silly pride to know how worked up he had managed to get Mark over only a bit of asking dirty questions and draping his body over a chess table.

Mark’s mouth relaxed, and his lips started melting against Donghyuck’s. And then, he finally started kissing back, moving against Donghyuck who kept grinding down on Mark very slowly.

Donghyuck slowly laced his fingers into the short hair in Mark’s neck, tugging on the strands just a little, massaging his scalp in a way he knew felt good. He licked over Mark’s lips, trying to get him to open, but the human kept them shut. It was cute how his inexperience showed.

But Donghyuck needed him to open his mouth, so he pulled back just a little, holding Mark by his hair to keep him from pressing his lips right back on his.

“Open your mouth, cutie?” Donghyuck purred and felt arousal run down his spine at how Mark’s eyes were already hooded and pitch black in lust, staring at Donghyuck like he had forgotten where he was.

Mark nodded and when Donghyuck started kissing him again, he opened up easily, letting him lick into his mouth. His breathing picked up whenever Donghyuck rubbed his tongue over a sensitive spot, and he wanted to coo at the human, but that’d require parting and Donghyuck wasn’t going to pull away from these lips any time soon.

Mark had to be achingly hard in his pants now, dick poking up and into Donghyuck’s thigh when he moved backwards, but the human didn’t make any moves to try and relief himself, hands still on Donghyuck’s thighs where they’d probably leave marks from the strength of his grip.

Not that he minded.

He loved having Mark so pliant under him. All the possibilities that arose…

Donghyuck let his hands drop from the hair, dragging them over the smooth material of Mark’s jackets, first over his shoulders, then chest, stomach, before reaching just above his belt. He didn’t miss how Mark’s dick twitched under his ass, and it made him smirk in accomplishment.

Still, him being the one leading this, meant he’d have to think of what he wanted to do, how he wanted this to go. Too many possibilities made Donghyuck’s head spin for a moment, but Mark jerked under him as he ground down on him again, and Donghyuck was reminded this human had never had his dick anywhere near another person, meaning, he wouldn’t last if he didn’t take the edge off.

With ease, he undid the belt and the buttons on the suit pants. Mark hissed, when he sneaked his hand inside, grabbing the base of his hard dick. It was just thick enough to be considered big, and Donghyuck pulled back to lick his lips. Mark’s eyes were screwed shut, face soft pink, lips already swollen a little. He looked like art, and Donghyuck was almost sad to think he’d have to let him go come morning.

But now was now, and he’d have to savour every moment he had.

Donghyuck pushed the pants down just far enough to free Mark’s dick from them and sat back enough to be able to see. There was pre-cum on the tip of his cock, the colour dark, and a vein running down the left side prominently.

He leaned forward, so his breath was ghosting right over Mark’s mouth.

“I want to suck you off.”

Mark’s eyes flew open and his face darkened, but he nodded. Donghyuck smiled and quickly kissed his cheek, before slipping off his legs onto the floor. He pushed Mark’s thighs apart so he could sit between them comfortably. His own dick was almost hard from the grinding he had done, but Donghyuck decided to let himself go soft again. For now.

Vampires’ weakness was their refractory time, so he was better off using the stamina and self-control he had to build up to one mind-blowing orgasm in the end.

But Mark would probably be fine, so Donghyuck let his hand he had still circled around the base pull up, giving his dick a few tugs. Mark groaned, but immediately muffled himself with his hand.

Donghyuck looked up to see his head thrown back, arm over his face.

Well, blowing someone and watching them at the same time wasn’t exactly the easiest anyway, so he’d just admire Mark’s face after orgasm later.

He licked up a stripe on the downside of Mark’s cock, lapping off all the cum on the tip. The arm over his mouth didn’t block the sound completely, so Donghyuck was able to hear the choked off moan he earned from the human, fuelling him to hear it again.

His lips closed around the tip easily, his tongue circling around twice, before he relaxed his jaw and sunk down, all while making sure to keep sharp canines away from the sensitive flesh. He didn’t go too fast, as to not overwhelm Mark. Instead, he bobbed up and down in measured motions, taking in more with every downwards move.

Mark’s tiny grunts were like music in his ears, and every additional centimetre Donghyuck swallowed pulled a new one from the human already clinging onto the chair for dear life before he had even properly gotten started.

When his nose hit the human’s public bone, Mark’s hips bucked up. The little thrust into his mouth wasn’t a problem for Donghyuck, gagging wasn’t a thing he did. Still. He had the upper hand and he wanted to stay in control. So, he put his hands on his hips to keep him in place, while Mark groaned what might have been an apology out.

Donghyuck sucked enough to hollow his cheeks, and started rising himself up, tongue tracing against the sensitive skin on Mark’s cock, before he sunk back down in a rhythm he slowly picked up. Whenever Mark moaned loud enough for the sound to carry past his muffling, Donghyuck made sure to remember and re-do the motion a few beats later.

The vein felt nice on his tongue, and Mark was surprisingly sensitive to Donghyuck nudging it a little. He enjoyed Donghyuck circling his tongue around the head of his dick when he rose up, and that was Donghyuck favourite thing to do, so he dragged it out, licking Mark like a lollipop, before swallowing his length again.

It didn’t take long for Mark to pull away his arm and choke out a “I’m close.”

Having cum all over the wooden floor would be a mess and Kun would haunt him down the second he saw, so, Donghyuck took him as deep as he could, moaning to sent vibrations down his length.

“Fuck.” Mark whined, hips bucking against Donghyuck’s iron grip uselessly, and a second later, Donghyuck felt him spill down his throat.

He swallowed, as Mark’s dick kept pulsing on his tongue, the human gasping for air loudly. Donghyuck only pulled off when Mark was spent, and his dick started to soften. His chest was heaving, trying to catch his breath like he had run a marathon. Donghyuck smiled in satisfaction, he rose back to his feet, and leaned down to press an open mouthed kiss to Mark’s lips, easily licking into the human’s mouth with him slack jawed.

Mark tried to kiss back, but his movements were sloppy. A hand grabbed Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer, into Mark’s lap. He went very willingly, never breaking the kiss, until Mark had to pull back to take a few more deep breaths.

His eyes were slightly glassed over, lips dark red and plump. He looked stunning.

“Liked that?” Donghyuck purred, fingers tracing up and down Mark’s torso, feeling his heart hammer in his chest though the fabric of the clothes.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was… fuck, that was amazing.”

“Aw, thank you, you have a cock that’s fun to suck. But you know what else would be fun?”

Mark blinked at him, obviously trying very hard to think of something, but his face remained blank.

Donghyuck bit his lip, releasing it with a pop. “If you fucked me.”

Mark gasped, despite literally just having cum in Donghyuck’s mouth. So cute!

“Don’t worry, Markie. I told you I’d make you feel good, so all you have to do is lean back and enjoy it.” Donghyuck promised and Mark pulled him down to kiss him. Progress. Donghyuck liked it!

 

The hallway was, thankfully, vacant without a soul in sight. Not that Donghyuck met people here often, but right now really wasn’t the time.

Mark was sluggish and still in a bit of a haze, which gave Donghyuck an immense ego-boost, but also made his hard dick twitch in his boxers in envy. Soon, he told himself.

They reached the wing in which Donghyuck lived, and he made sure to lock the door, before dragging Mark to his bed where blankets and pillows were thrown around.

“The castle is so beautiful.” Mark muttered, looking around the room. Donghyuck frowned. Excuse him? He was literally right in front of him, and this human had the audacity to appreciate architecture instead.

“What about me?” Donghyuck asked, pouting up at Mark.

His eyes widened and he started stammering words. Donghyuck pressed his hand against his chest and backed him towards his bed, until Mark’s legs hit the edge and he fell quite ungracefully, not having seen where Donghyuck was going.

Donghyuck immediately crawled on top of him, but pinned Mark to the bed with a knee on his chest. His robe was clinging onto him by the last threat exposing his body to the blushing human, the tent in his boxers hard to miss.

“I… I…” Mark stuttered, eyes straying over his body. “You’re stunning!” He finally tore his gaze away and looked into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Aw, thank you!” the vampire purred and let his kneed slip away, instead straddling Mark by his waist. From how Mark’s fingers were twitching, he was quite sure architecture was no longer high on his list of priorities. “You may touch me, if you want.”

Apparently, that was what Mark had been waiting for, because his hands immediately stroked up Donghyuck’s thighs, making arousal shoot up his body from where the heat was seeping into him.

Mark didn’t even reach his hips, instead he rubbed his hands back down and up again, keeping Donghyuck in suspense expecting more.

After the fifth pass that didn’t even get near to his ass, nor his dick, Donghyuck couldn’t wait any longer, so he pushed himself up and started undoing the knot of his robe, letting the silk fall off the edge of the bed, before starting to unbutton Mark’s jacket, vest, and shirt – why was he wearing so many layers?

Mark watched him for a little, before he went back to trailing his fingers up Donghyuck’s thighs.

It was driving him literally insane. He wasn’t even doing anything, yet Donghyuck started feeling himself get desperate. This wasn’t what he had had in mind!

He didn’t bother with the three lowest buttons, but ripped the shirt open, before pushing the fabric of all three garments off Mark. That put an end to the teasing on his legs, because Mark had to sit up and strip himself, revealing pale skin that stretched over a surprisingly bulky torso and arms.

Planning to let him taste his own medicine, Donghyuck ghosted his fingers over the newly revealed chest.

“You’re even hotter than expected.” He purred, before leaning in to start kissing Mark again. This time it was easy, natural already. Mark worked against him like he had been born to kiss Donghyuck and not felt like a cardboard cut-out less than an hour ago.

Donghyuck’s dick throbbed and he became painfully aware of his neglect. Then, suddenly, Mark’s damn hands were on his thighs against and Donghyuck moaned into the kiss.

How was this human riling him up so much? Mark was a virgin, for god’s sake, he should not know how to press his buttons how he did!! But Donghyuck was aching, desperate for more.

So, he grabbed Mark’s left hand and pulled it up, pressing it against the bulge on the front of his boxers. Mark startled, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he started feeling for the outline of his dick, grabbing it through the fabric and Donghyuck couldn’t stop himself from bucking against his hand a little.

“Mark?”

“Hm?” Mark’s eyes were barely opened, as he stared at Donghyuck with a smothering gaze, that combined with his hand slowly massaging up and down his length, did very funny things to his un-beating heart.

“Can you fuck me? I need you inside! Please, I want you cock in me so badly.” Donghyuck mewled and Mark’s grab on his dick tightened.

“But… I don’t know how?” he whispered, looking a bit ashamed. Donghyuck wanted to snort, because he would surely figure it out, just how he was figuring out how to rile him up to the point he’d beg to be fucked.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you!” Donghyuck promised, feeling himself go light headed from only thinking about riding Mark. “All you have to do, is get it up again.” He reached behind where he was kneeling above Mark, slipping his hand downwards from his navel, and… felt a very hard bulge in Mark’s pants. “Never mind.”

Mark moaned, as Donghyuck pressed the heel of his hand down just a little.

He suddenly was overcome by the urge to sink himself down on the human’s cock right this very second, so Donghyuck pushed Mark’s hand away and struggled to get off the bed, where he stripped off his underwear and grabbed a bottle of oil from the night stand.

Mark was watching him with dark eyes, as he returned to the bed, gaze on Donghyuck’s ass, then his dick.

“Like what you see?” he asked teasingly and crawled back on top of the human.

“Yeah, fuck, you’re so pretty, I don’t even care if I go to hell.” Mark muttered and grabbed Donghyuck’s face, pulling him down into a filthy kiss.

He couldn’t stop smile where Mark was eagerly licking into his mouth.

When they parted, Mark was gasping for air again, face back to the beautiful shade of red Donghyuck loved on him.

“Have you ever dreamt of fucking another guy?” Donghyuck whispered, tracing his fingers over Mark’s collar bones, down his pecks and over his nipples.

“I…” Mark swallowed and looked away “I read a sinful novel on two princes.”

“You did?” Donghyuck was delighted. “Does it live up to it?”

Mark stared up at him and nodded, which made Donghyuck smile wider.

“Well, if you liked getting sucked off, I’m sure you’ll like this even more.” He whispered and rose himself up, so he was straddling Mark again. Normally, Donghyuck didn’t stretch himself for anyone. If someone wanted to fuck him, they’d better do this, and do it well. But for Mark, he wanted to put on a show, even if it was a little more work.

He reached for the oil and knew Mark’s eyes following every movement, as he poured some on his fingers rubbing them to get them evenly coated and slick. He fisted his other hand over his dick, almost groaning from the relief of finally getting some friction on it, before holding it away just a little, so Mark could see.

He would dare to call his ass quite talented, so Donghyuck could push in one finger without much pre-amble, moaning softly as he felt the familiar push against his walls from where he opened himself.

Mark gasped and his hands were back on Donghyuck’s goddamn thighs and he felt heat rush through his body.

“Mark, you’re literally driving me crazy, normally I drive others crazy!” Donghyuck whined and pushed his finger in and out, almost over-eager to get himself relaxed and stretched as fast as possible, before he came from only these wicked hands on his legs.

But he didn’t get an answer, Mark’s eyes fixed on where his finger disappeared into his body.

Avid to show him more, he pushed in a second. It stung and he tried to turn his hand in a way that’d allow him to push them into his prostate, but doing this from behind left him with the worst angle thinkable and it just wasn’t happening. Donghyuck unhappily whimpered and thrusted faster instead, while pressing his hand against his dick to hope and get over the burn from the stretch quicker.

But he was working towards a goal here, so Donghyuck bit down on his lip and pushed in a third, ignoring the pain and focussing on Mark’s fingers working over his thighs, that were getting more sensitive and receptive the longer he kept doing it, and on the loud breaths the other kept taking.

He scissored his fingers apart and when the stretch was easy enough, he pulled them out, looking down at Mark.

The human was staring at his ass, eyes pitch black with lust.

“These pants have to go.” Donghyuck announced, his voice a little shaky, as he got off Mark. That seemed to pull his from his stupor, as he complied within the blink of an eye, all but ripping his clothing away.

Mark’s thighs were just as strong as his upper body and Donghyuck couldn’t hold himself from licking his lips.

“Fuck you’re so sexy.” He muttered, pulling Mark back onto the bed where he was waiting, capturing his lips in another open mouthed kiss.

Pinning Mark back down under him was easy, the human too distracted with being kissed and kissing back, and Donghyuck deliberately coated his cock in oil, jacking him a few times, until Mark started moaning.

“I want to feel you inside so badly.” Donghyuck whispered against his lips and Mark licked over the corner of his mouth. The vampire groaned, closing his eyes to let himself be kissed deep and dirty again.

“Fuck I-I want you!” Mark groaned and Donghyuck finally tore himself away, knowing he couldn’t keep kissing him if he wanted to get that dick into his ass.

He positioned himself on his knees, Mark’s hands trailing up his thighs and settling on his hips, which might be quite helpful, if he had a sense of rhythm. He seemed to be a natural so far, so Donghyuck believed he might have that, too.

He looked down at the human, just to see if he was fine, but Mark looked more than fine, eyes dark and hooded, cheeks pink and lips swollen.

Donghyuck felt the head of his dick nudge against his ass and held him in place where he needed him to be, before slowly sinking down his hips.

It stung and felt amazing at the same time, and Donghyuck moaned lightly, which mixed with the guttural groan from Mark, whose hands clenched against his hips, probably leaving more marks.

Not like he minded.

Donghyuck let himself move down on the length, despite feeling like it was splitting him apart because he loved the pain it brought at first, and it’d help him last longer. When his ass touched Mark’s hips, the human cursed for the second time since Donghyuck had met him.

“Shit, Haechan! Fuck, that feels so good!”

Donghyuck smirked down at him and committed Mark’s face of pure bliss to memory. “You feel amazing, Mark. So thick!” he whispered, before starting to circle his hips, allowing just the tiniest of thrusts in and out of his hole.

That alone was enough to earn more deep moans from Mark, each sending sparks of arousals through Donghyuck’s body. The drag of the dick against his walls started to get pleasurable, rather than painful, and he picked the tempo up, making his thrusts a bit bigger with each roll of his hips now.

It felt amazing, much better than what Donghyuck had expected it to, and when he felt Mark’s hips start to buck in time with his own just a little, he couldn’t hold back the moans falling from his lips.

Mark pulled him up by his hips now, allowing his dick to slide out further, and Donghyuck didn’t stop him, instead, he steadied himself with one hand on the human’s chest and met the movements.

“Fuck.” Mark groaned, when Donghyuck clenched down a little bit, and picked the pace up a bit, starting to thrust up with more force.

“Ah! Ah, there, oh fuck!” with the change of the angle, Mark was now pushing into Donghyuck’s sweet spot, each thrust against it making him feel more light-headed as pressure built in his gut at worrying speed.

His thighs were starting to ache, but he ignored it, letting himself drop down faster and faster, as Mark kept meeting each downstroke.

“Shit, I’m close, I’m so close.” Mark groaned and Donghyuck tightened around him again, making his dick press into his prostate and Mark moan obscenely.

“Me, too. Fuck Mark, just a little faster, please?”

Like he was made to specifically fuck Donghyuck into obliviousness, Mark’s thrusts got faster, but stayed just as sharp and dead on against his prostate and Donghyuck just rolled his hips back, thighs not able to keep up with the speed at which Mark was fucking into him.

“Donghyuck.” Mark moaned and his hips stuttered. He clenched down with a whine, and the last thrust upwards was so dead on into Donghyuck’s sweet spot, that his body locked up for a second before he came hard, vision going white on the sides.

 

When reality came back into focus, Donghyuck was lying on top of Mark, who was catching his breath, but never let go of him, hands stroking up his sides gently.

“Fuck, that was good!” Donghyuck groaned and rose himself off the softening cock in his ass, wincing when his body complained in over-sensitivity.

Mark grumbled something. Donghyuck chuckled and traced over his high cheekbones, then place a small kiss on his lips. “Sleep tight, little human.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s this. I really hope it lived up to your expectations! 
> 
> If there’s any other pairings you’d like to read in this AU, I’m open to take suggestions. If (!) I can think of something, I’ll write them, but I’d like to keep it PWP because I have so many project WITH plot already rip
> 
> Wow, I've never gotten so much hate over one fic, at the same time the views and Kudos in this skyrocketed in comparison to my other fics, so thanks to all the support and contructive critism <3  
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
